


Волшебная коробочка

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Нил пришел выносить Румпелю мозг, и Румпель впервые адекватно на это отреагировал.





	Волшебная коробочка

**Author's Note:**

> Дичайшая упоротость. Как же я ржал, когда писал это, хоспаде.

Нил обнаружил отца стоящим за прилавком и сосредоточенно изучающим небольшую черную коробку. Похоже, Румпельштильцхен снова занимался какой-то темной магией. Опасной и чудовищной, за которую его так ненавидели. Опять вынашивал какие-то коварные планы. Которым непременно необходимо было помешать!  
\- Чем занят? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Нил, подходя к отцу.  
Румпельштильцхен поднял глаза и прищурился, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. А потом снова уставился на коробку, которую держал в руках. И снова - на сына. Будто сравнивая.  
\- Опять какая-то магия? - осуждающе нахмурился Нил. - Что ты задумал на этот раз?  
\- Магия, - согласился Румпельштильцхен, выдержав продолжительную паузу. - Воспользуйся я ей в свое время, это бы изменило всю мою жизнь.  
\- Снова ты строишь свои козни, - недовольно начал сын, скрещивая руки на груди. - А сколько раз клялся, что исправишься! Да тебе плевать на всех, кроме себя!  
Румпельштильцхен молчал, продолжая испытующе смотреть то на него, то на черную коробку. Нил продолжал рассерженно гнуть свою линию, ощущая, что его совершенно не слушают. Что отец ушел глубоко в себя и размышляет только о своих зловещих планах. Темный дорожил только кинжалом, и вся его жизнь вертелась вокруг одного кинжала! И всех своих близких он бы отдал в жертву магии из-за этого кинжала! И весь мир!  
\- Ты закончил? - сдержанно поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен, когда Нил наконец утих и немного подостыл.  
\- Да! - с раздражением огрызнулся тот, обиженно отворачиваясь. - Тебе все равно плевать на все, что я говорю! На меня плевать! Тебе есть дело только до самого себя! До своей проклятой магии!  
\- Магия - мощная вещь, - сообщил Румпельштильцхен, пожимая плечами. - Но все же не всемогущая. Здешняя магия могла бы оказаться мне куда более полезной, чем любая из той, которой я владел.  
\- Это каким же образом? - хмыкнул Нил.  
Обойдя прилавок, отец заглянул ему в глаза - на этот раз в глубине его взгляда плескалась твердая уверенность.  
\- Больше всего я жалею о том, что этой магии не было в Зачарованном Лесу во времена моей молодости, - вздохнул он, печально похлопывая сына по плечу и ставя перед ним черную коробочку. - Презервативы. Рекомендую.  
Румпельштильцхен ушел в подсобку, а Нил так и остался стоять, обескураженно созерцая заботливо оставленную ему «темную магию». Теряясь в бушующих внутри эмоциях и задавая себе невероятно назойливый вопрос.  
\- Ты же это не серьезно?!


End file.
